Tomb of Fiends
A lost Clock Tomb in the North (created by the Ancient Royal Elves) which housed The Dark Throne, an extremely powerful artifact that would grant the one who ascended it the power to become the Ruler of Fiends. This would lead to disastrous consequences for the world however. The Tomb / dungeon had a semblance to a giant clock. The stairs, even the walls, were made of larger gears and other mechanisms that moved it, which could lead to segments of the dungeon being shifted around or being blocked off at certain times / triggers. A long time ago, a party led by Sigurn Holland entered this place and researched The Dark Throne. They could not find any means of potentially destroying the artifact (finding it to be indestructible) so they made use of a mechanism within the dungeon to seal The Dark Throne and the tomb away for 1000 cycles (most likely meaning 1000 years although some accounts mentioned certain parts of the dungeon activating 400 years prior to the Tomb of Fiends arc but this could be misinformation). The Tomb of Fiends (to no surprise) also served as a dangerous nest of powerful Fiends The origins of the Tomb's creation (aside from it being created by the Ancient Royal Elves) as well as how The Dark Throne came to be there is unknown. Tomb of Fiends Arc During the Tomb of Fiends Arc, another party (that would be brought there due to H.G. Raze) would go to the tomb once it had been unlocked once more. H.G. Raze would betray them and reveal his true intentions of wanting to ascend The Dark Throne himself. He would be slain and some of the group would enter The Dark Throne room (which seemed to be a distorted "infinite" space) with the Ancient Royal Elf Mysrie and her Knight Clinton. One of the group known as Miri would betray the group at this point and somehow sneak by to ascend the throne, gaining its powers (via some mysterious entity known as Lord Plasma that appeared to be The Dark Throne itself). While she managed to fell most of the party with her infinite astral army, she too would fail. A man named Anavo would manage to reactivate the sealing mechanism within the room to presumably lock off the tomb for 1000 cycles, leading to her power loss. Also, a ghostly figure and a particular Street Fighter would do the impossible and manage to actually critically damage The Dark Throne, proving that it could be destroyed. By the end of the fight (and with the tomb sealing) Mysrie was left standing fighting against the horde of fiends while Miri escaped. Believing Mysrie was trapped, she would begin her looting spree with the fiends who managed to escape with her...however a short time after the start of this Miri would find that Mysrie did indeed make it out. The Traitor Girl Miri would be anticlimactically slain by the Ancient Royal Elf.